


Finding Out

by ficdirectory



Series: There and Back [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Season 3 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily's reactions to finding out Garcia's been shot.  Alternate ending to Lucky/Penelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

"Are you trying to make me look bad by staying here later than me?" The words are out of JJ's mouth before she can register the grave look on Hotch's face.

"JJ…" he says. And just like that, she knows. Something's wrong.

"What is it?" she asks, preparing herself mentally for whatever it could be. She tells herself nothing could be worse than the case they came back from. The cannibalistic serial killer in Florida.

But, she finds, nothing prepares her for what comes next. Nothing prepares her to hear the words, "Garcia's been shot."

JJ goes hot and cold all over. She knows without knowing that it has to do with the secret she, Emily and Garcia are all keeping. That it has to do with the cases Garcia has been looking into. He was onto her. But she had also been doing her own detective work and figured it out. Emily said Garcia might be going on a date with him. Undercover.

Without another word, JJ leaves the BAU. She heads to the closest hospital, knowing that's where Garcia's been taken. And then she waits. She regrets going along with Garcia's suggestion. She wishes they had done something differently. Anything. But it won't do any good to think of the what ifs. So instead, JJ hopes, feeling sick inside.

When Emily arrives, JJ is already here in the hospital waiting room. One look at her and Emily knows what she suspected is true. The date she encouraged Garcia to go on has ended in this.

They sit side by side, not speaking. Emily finds JJ's wrist - her pulse beating fast there - and then her hand. They look at each other, each knowing they all must keep quiet. They will do all they can to lead the team in the direction of Deputy Battle, but they won't say a word about what they know.

As long as he is still out there, Garcia's life is still at risk.

The doctor comes and says the news is good. She could walk out of here in a few days. But that's before she slips into a coma.

It's impossible to know when, or if, Garcia will wake up.

Or if she will even remember the secret they are keeping.

The thought is in Emily's head before she can stop it:

The less Garcia remembers about her involvement, the better.


End file.
